


(Mar 2013) Chanyeol

by The_TrashLifeisReal (NixxBeats0_0)



Series: EXO Diner Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Chanyeol-centric - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sehun is a Little Shit, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxBeats0_0/pseuds/The_TrashLifeisReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Chanyeol wanted was a stable job. He didn't quite know he'd be fighting El Dorado to get one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Mar 2013) Chanyeol

(MARCH 2013)

 

Chanyeol looked towards the door of the Diner one of his old high school friends had mentioned.

He took a large breath, “I can do this, I can do this, I can just walk in and ask if they’re hiring they wouldn’t just put a random sign on the window looking for workers, right?”

His feet shuffled him to and fro in front of the door with people giving him strange looks as he muttered to himself. “I’m qualified enough, I mean I’m a work in progress but that’s enough to be an assistant at least right?” 

“Excuse me, but you’re blocking my route to work.” 

Chanyeol whipped around with wide startled eyes and the fear that he may have pissed a little in his last pair of clean underwear for that week. “Uh… I am Chanyeol! I mean sorry I am Chanyeol sorry – I mean very sorry!”

A bored man shorter than him with the most unimpressed face that Chanyeol had ever seen didn’t bat an eyelash, “Great. Now can you move the faster my shift starts the faster it can end.”

“You work at this place?” Chanyeol asked surprise colouring his voice. 

The short man glared and Chanyeol tried to supress the urge to cower. “Yes, now move.”

Chanyeol finally stepped to the side and watched the small grump of a man head into the Diner and get greeted with a big smile by a good looking busboy. The small Grump ducked his head and gave a weird single handed twitch that Chanyeol supposes was a greeting or at the very least an acknowledgement. Before Chanyeol knew it he was inside the Diner and looking at the good looking busboy while said busboy asked if he needed any assistance. 

“Uh… well you see there was an assistance chef – I mean I heard from a friend that this place was looking to employ and – well I can work really hard but I’m not really great with people well at least that's what i'm told, that and the fact that i don't test well or cope well under pressure so I – I am so bad at this I’m sorry.” Chanyeol took a deep breath to gather himself, and the words just kind of rushed out of him. “There was a chef help wanted sign in the window and I would–” 

Suddenly the glaring man was back and glare he did, “No, we don’t need you.” 

Chanyeol blinked, “But the sign outside and my friend said–” 

“Your friend is lying - find better friends because you were misinformed. I was supposed to burn that thing this morning.” 

Chanyeol’s face fell, “Really?” 

“Yes.” 

The busboy gave a very abrupt chortled and the Grump glared but busboy’s smile just widened. “Kyungsoo now you’re just being cruel; look at him he looks like a lanky, kicked, puppy give him a break.” Busboy directed the smile his way and Chanyeol felt himself relax. “I’m Jongin by the way and Junmyeon, our boss, is most definitely looking for more workers in the kitchen to add to the apparent one man party trying to do everything himself.” 

Chanyeol assumed by one man party he meant the Grump – Kyungsoo. 

“I don’t need more people; we already have Minseok.” 

Jongin rolled his eyes as if this conversation had happened more than once before. “I’ll go get the Boss man for you…”

“Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.” He smiled tentatively as Kyungsoo tried to possibly glare him out of existence. 

Junmyeon aka Boss man was a very nice man that smiled an almost apologetic smile at Chanyeol when they went into the kitchen for the tour and Kyungsoo death stared them the entire time. When Kyungsoo eventually had to give up and had to focus on actual cooking the smells that wafted to his nose nearly made him salivate all over the kitchen floor. Junmyeon said that he could just hang back for today and watch Kyungsoo work literal magic with some frying oil and finely added spices. Chanyeol decided that although Kyungsoo was obviously against the idea of having an assistant Chanyeol would find a way to marry Kyungsoo’s food.

When Junmyeon left Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to acquaint himself with the new kitchen staff dynamic Chanyeol offered to watch the simmering pot of soup and Kyungsoo – from the other side of the room – stormed over and threw his arms to either side to obscure Chanyeol from even looking at the pot of soup, “NOPE.” 

The busboy seemed to reappear out of nowhere once more, “Don’t mind him, we’re glad to have a pair of extra hands!” Jongin smiled in a very friendly manner and then announced he better go back to his actual job. Chanyeol stared after him only to turn back to Kyungsoo and see the short man glaring hard and reminded him that he would have be six feet under if looks could kill. 

Chanyeol coughed awkwardly, “I’m sorry didn’t mean to stare at your boyfriend.” 

Kyungsoo turned an alarming shade of red so quickly and so fast that Chanyeol grew worried, “Hey are you okay?”

“Just don’t touch my pots.” Kyungsoo threatened without looking at Chanyeol again. 

Throughout the rest of that day Chanyeol hung back, as wisely advised by the Boss man, watching Kyungsoo work wonders with ingredients even as Kyungsoo did not relax one bit with his presence in the kitchen. And as if sensing the short man’s frustrations with having an assistant chef Chanyeol grew used to seeing Jongin come in and out of the kitchen giving his boyfriend encouraging smiles and words. Having Jongin around definitely seemed to make the Grump less grumpy even if he didn’t quite show it as blatantly as Jongin did. Chanyeol found them absolutely adorable especially when the Grump managed to burn his wrist with the hot oil from the deep fryer a string of eloquent curses spreading around the kitchen and when he had tried to help, the Grump had looked at him as if he was crazy. But when Jongin walked in to inspect what all the noise was about and then instantly started fretting around the Grump - the latter grew complacent, Chanyeol supposes, for his on health. 

“You’re so stubborn, just let Chanyeol help you.” Jongin advised in a quiet and concerned filled voice. 

The Grump grunted and yet said nothing. Jongin sighed in frustration as he applied ointment to the Grump’s burn while Chanyeol looked on at the pair with interest and then after Jongin had put away the first aid kit the Grump said a small, shy thank you and Jongin returned the shy smile with Chanyeol nearly cooed at their adorableness around each other. No really, he had to bite his lip from cooing out loud.

 

It took Chanyeol two, slow, weeks to find out Jongin and Kyungsoo were in fact not together, and after that it took several days for Sehun to stop laughing at him every time he saw him.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of Park Chanyeol being the #1 Kaisoo shipper warms even my cold and deformed heart. Seriously, to the wonderful artist that made EXO Diner a possibility - seriously you're AMAZING.


End file.
